Oh Gods!
by Ijusttaserdyou
Summary: "Oh Gods, Leo!" "It wasn't my fault!" "Sure, and neither was burning the macaroni!" In which we become a family, burn macaroni, and go on an adventure all at once! Rated T because of teenage pregnancy.
1. Birthday present!

**This story is leyna all the way. To my fellow peeps! Even though most of you guys won't be readin: loves to makes new friends! Here you go!**

* * *

**Leyna's pov**

. It was a long day at work. I slumped down on my bed. The war of the camps was over. The legend was over. The world was still here. Yay? I don't know if I want it to with how much we're gunna have to fix up the Greek camp because we destroyed it. Whoops?

It was a mistake to do that. Suddenly an IM pops up. Of course, I screamed, I mean who wants to be IMd when they're on their bed. Almost asleep. Not me. Who was it? My number one fan Leo.

Repair boy. Mr. Flame. Yup. This is what i wanted for my birthday present. Not.

" what do you want Valdez?"

" happy birthday."

What? But Leo never remembers anything. I figured that out really quick.

" thanks?"

" hey. I'm cummin' over. Kay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Knock yourself out."

" will do."

( hello. My name is kgnsundbtj abscond. J. i am a linebreaker)

well that was fun.

I smile evilly and climb back into bed with Leo. That was a mistake. The next morning I wake up and Leo is gone. Typical boy. You give them a prize for falling in love with you and- BaM! They're gone.

Stupid me! And i think that i might love him back. Don't say that reyna! Be strong.

I getup and get some clothes on and right as I finish pulling on my last-ehem- piece of clothing, guess who barges in? Yup. Leo!

Never doubted him for a moment. Okay maybe a moment! But that's not the point." Hey baby! The Leo mister brought breakfast burritos!"

Oh gods!

* * *

Okay, I know this is terrible with the spelling, nut I had an idea and I needed to write it down. Um, review?


	2. Ninja Turtle Suit

**Hello, So I decided that this is going to be like a one-shot story kind of thing. So yeah. I'm not going to do review shutouts unless people review, but I will try to do at least. Phft I duno. One one-shot per month? Okay here goes: **

* * *

_**Reyna's point of view**_

_Where was he? He was supposed to meet me here about thirty minutes ago. Wait, there he is, is he in a Ninja Turtle Suit?_ "Leo Valdez, What in the name of Pluto are you doing?! You were supposed to be here about thirty minutes ago."

"What, Says who?"

I shot him a glare,"Me."

He looked a little frightened. I felt kind of bad about shouting at him. But what was he… "Leo, why are you wearing that?"

At first he looked confused, but then he looked down at his clothes and smiled," 'Cause I can."

"Um. Okay, then. Lets go then."

* * *

And that night, for a guy in a Ninja Turtle Suit, he sure does know how to give a girl a really nice first date. Even if some people were staring at him.

* * *

**so, yeah i know That it's short, and I'ts not really like leo to wear a costume, but hey, I'm having a creativity block. Give me a break.**


	3. A movie, and Sick

Thank you to my followers and reviewers. Shoutouts:

IzzyQuagmire0907

.Ninja

magicchalkdust

I am a disclaimer. Here's your story.

Reyna's point of view

I sat down on my couch and heard a knock on the door. I walked swiftly and saw, when I opened it of course, that it was Leo.

"Hey, want to watch a movie? I've already got popcorn going."  
"Well, since I'm here…" I laughed and dragged him to the couch. I went into the kitchen and retrieved the popcorn from the beeping microwave.

Aurgum and Argentum were licking Leo's face when I came back from the kitche, bowl in hand."Well, it seems they like you."  
Leo laughed. I loved his laugh, it sounds like…well, it sounds amazing. I sat down and hit play on the remote. I snuggled closer to Leo's warmth. Pretty soon, I was asleep.

The next day…

I woke up to the sounds of Leo snoring. I smile, and silently creep out of under the covers. My stomach churns… I run to the bathroom and heave what was last night's supper into my toilet. I hear Leo's light footstep come behind me, and feel his hands gently picking up my hair.

Leo holds my hair back until I am done. "Are you okay?" His voice was gentle, but firm, like he wanted to squeeze the truth out of me. But I lied. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." But he doesn't look convinced. But that's okay, because neither am I.

Okay. This is becoming a series of one-shots, so review, and I'll update on the 6th. ^.^


	4. A walk On the Beach

**Okay, so I didn't update last night, so I'm sorry. Shout outs:**  
**R5isamazing**

**Cccrrraaazzzyyy**

**Here's your story:**

* * *

Reyna's point of view.

I walked along the street, thinking of how nice it must be to be normal, or have no fears whatsoever. I wondered what It would be like if I didn't have to fight monsters everyday.

I tried to remember what had happened on Circe's Island, why did I stay? Was it because of boy.

That hit me in the gut. Why would I have taken a leave of from a boy? Leo is the best thing that ever happened to me. Maybe it was after Leo.

* * *

I walked towards the beach and as I felt a hand slip inside, I turned to see Leo there, smiling at me.

I did the natural thing and smiled back. I rested my head on his shoulder as we sat down on an almost broken beach bench. I closed my eyes, only for a moment, but when I looked up, I saw a shooting star.

"Leo, look!" I pointed towards it.

"Make a wish." He kissed me full on the lips. I tensed, but then relaxed and kissed back. But trust them when they say that sparks fly...

* * *

**All of these are going to be short it seems...**


	5. Wait, how many?

**Hey, guys thank you for reviewing and following. Wait did anybody review? Yeah, so here are the shout outs:**

**Kat 567567567567five six seven ( or something like that…)**

**So…that was it. Here's your story. Though technically, this is my story… Our story.**

**I own nothing.**

**Valentine's Day**

_Reyna's point of view_

I woke up in the morning, feeling my supper coming to bite be in the butt. I ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible, and just in time for the doorbell to ring. I upchucked in the toilet, ignoring the doorbell, until I heard a click.

I stopped- or tried to anyway- when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and turned to face whoever had come into my house.

"Oh, hi Leo. What're you doing?" I flushed the remains of my dinner down the toilet, and sat on my bed.

Leo sat next to me and said, "do you know what today is?"

I thought about it for a little while," Um… February fi- fourteenth, two thousand thirteen?"

Leo grinned at me. " More commonly known as Valentine's day!" He handed me a single rose.

I could feel the heat rising to my face. "Oh. My gods, Leo it's beautiful!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. " It's sweet."

If Leo's smile could get any wider, I swear it did. "Anything for mi reina. Especially one with a terrible case of morning sickness."

I looked at the watch and frowned. "Leo, I have to go, I have an appointment, do you want to go with me? They're doing the unltrasound to see the gender…"

Leo stood up. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

_At the hospital_

The doctor looked at us and smiled. My breath hitched as Leo spoke, "Wait a sec, we're having how many?

**So, I have no idea how many kids they're going to have, or what their gender, names, and personality will be. Have fun…**


	6. James Bond and kids

**Okay, guys. Thanks for reviewing. I'm still up for gender and names, but the number is final though. Thanks for my two reviewers!**

Cccrrraaazzzyyy

Girl Hayley

**So, here's your story**

Reyna's point of view

_My breath hitched as Leo spoke. "Wait, we're having how many?"_

The doctor stared at us, obviously confused, "Three. You're having three children. The genders are unsure, but I am certain that you are having three children."

**LATER**

I walked through the door of my house, Leo, silent as ever, trailing behind me, eyebrows scrunched, and holding his car keys.

"What are we going to do?" I took a deep breath and turned around. "Well, for starters, we're going to wait, and see what the genders are at the next appointment, and you _are_ coming with me."

Leo only nodded, and turned to walk out the door, before he swiftly turned around, and stared at me with enticing brown, honey eyes that could make you want to give you up for him. "When is the appointment?"

I knew I had forgotten something. "Crap, I'll call the doctor."

Before I could even reach the telephone, it rang. I looked at Leo, but he only shrugged. I walked all the way over, and picked it up, hands shaking. "H-hello?"

Leo's point of view

"H-hello?"

Reyna dropped the phone, and fell on her knees crying. I ran over and picked her up onto my lap before I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Reyna?"

"Umm." I looked at Reyna, she looked at me with her black eyes and shook her head." She's busy."

"Well, can you tell her to call me back." I could hear the man's voice crack on the other side.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Minsc, Isaac Minsc." **(min- scu)**

**Who is this Isaac Minsc, and why does he sound like James Bond? R&R please.**


	7. a strange email

**So, I didn't get any reviews that I know of, but that's okay, because I still love you guys.**

Reyna's point of view

No, no, no, no, no! He's not alive! He died over five years ago. I never thought that I would see him again. It's impossible!

Leo's point of view

"Reyna, what's going on? Are you okay." Stupid Valdez, of course she's not okay. She's on her knees crying. "Reyna, you know that you can tell me anything, right?" Oh, gods, I sound like a mother.

She sniffed and looked into my face, eyes filled to the brim with tears. "What was his name?" She was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. "Um, Isaac Minsc. Why?"

At this, she only started to cry harder. "I don't want to talk about it." At the time, I didn't think it mattered, so I stopped asking.

Reyna's point of view.

I couldn't tell him, because he might get the wrong idea. I mean, I know that he was my brother, but he was dead, and my half-sister had dated him for a period of time. So, yeah, it was a little strange.

**(A/N: Hylla is her half-sister, not whole. It's just life, you guys.)**

He was the only brotherly/fatherly relationship that I had ever had. I don't want Leo getting the wrong idea.

Leo stood up quietly and came back mere seconds later with a glass of warm milk.**(OMGS, I love warm milk.)**

I stood up, and gladly accepted the glass. Leo's phone started buzzing, so he answered. I snatched his phone away and read the email. Strangely, he didn't move. So, I did the most natural thing and read the email. Oh, no.

**So, this, as all of my other chapter's are, was short, but it was very interesting, beside, Isaac is going to play a role in my other story, Falling To Earth. BTW, all of my stories intertwine with eachother, so, yeah. If one of them doesn't,I will write that in the summary, but all of the one's in the Percy Jackson series, do. Thanks. Challange of the day: go walk up to 5 random people and tell them that jesus loves them, and then walk away. If you do, and review, I will put your name on the next chapter, thanks!**


	8. A fight and endless blabbering

**Okay, so I had no reviews, again, but that's okay. So, no shout outs, and no one apparently, did the challenges, except me. I had gotten the funniest rections out of my English teacher. She was all like,' I'm Methodist.' And then I was all like,'Oh. GOD LOVES YOU!' She looked at me like I was crazy, which I am for those of you who don't know me, and walked away in the other direction of my school.**

* * *

Reyna's point of view

* * *

"Leo, you can't go, it's too dangerous."

"Reyna, they said a meteorite hit the Earth, and that the Titans could use it to destroy the Gods. I have to go and stop them!"

"I know, but I just can't have you leave me." I could feel the tears rolling freely down me cheeks. Leo looked at me with concern, and pulled me into a hug.

Pretty soon, I was sobbing.

* * *

Leo's point of view

* * *

Man, these female hormones are killing me. One minute shocked, then happy, then tired, then sad. I mean, pick an emotion. But, I held her, anyway, rubbing her back in small circular motions. And then, I had a revelation.

"Hey, what if you came with me. We'd be riding on the Argo 2, So, It's not like we would be out of a comfort zone."

"ashkruyejnhmxmcway." She mumbled into my shirt.

"I can't hear you," She lifted her head, and wiped her eyes, and giggled giddily

"Your comfort zone, not mine." Whoops, hadn't thought about that.

"You can bring things like… Um, your cell-phone."

"Leo."

"Hm?"

"That'll just attract more monsters."

Didn't think about that either. "Hey, maybe I can insert weapons, of your choice, inside of the cell phone so that.."

AND thus I continued my mindless blabbering.

* * *

TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIME SKIP

* * *

"And then, Bam!" I looked down, and found Reyna asleep in my arms. I picked her up bridal style, and walked to her room, where I layed her down onto her bed. I kissed her forehead, lightely. "Buenas noches, mi reina."

* * *

Reyna's point of view.

I woke up to the triplets calling to me,and I ran to the bathroom.

Damn these hormones.

* * *

**I still need some baby names and genders. Criticism is welcome. And challenge for the day: Go up to your best friend and say something random, like 'My pineapple eats horses who like bananas.' And then walk away or tell them that you undertstand if they don't want to be your friend after that. So, review, or follow me. Bleh bleh bleh.**


	9. AN

**Hey, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm going to time skip onto the Argo two, when they meet selene. If you want to read about her adventures, you can read my other story, Falling to Earth on my profile.**

**Thanks**

**-Ijusttaserdyou**


	10. you (mostly Selene)

**Okay, after a lot of reviews from my other stories saying that people loved me, hated me, and wanted to murder me, I finally had an idea. Thanks to:**

Random demigod (Guest): Yes, I know that Selene was actually named the moon, but according to this Selene's history, she is a star. I am going to make Selene's history after I finish these two stories that I'm working on.

**I really appreciate your support. Someone asked me today if there is a percy Jackson pairing that I do not like. The answer is no, I support any and all fandom pairings that you genuine freaks can come up with.**

* * *

Selene's point of view.

* * *

Reyna's hands swing to her side, while she tilted her head, obviously confused.

"Um, Piper, could you fill her in with the details," I stood up" I'm going to try and find some food." Piper smiled and patted the seat next to her, where I had been sitting. Reyna hobbled over, and grinned at me as I passed her.

I bolted out of the room -as soon as she sat down- and right into Leo. Oops. He dropped all of the wires, gizmos, thingymerbobs, and whatchamicallits that he had been holding. "Oh, my Gods, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

He just grinned, one very similar to Reyna's actually, and said," It's fine, I was just going down to the kitchen. You hungry?" I smiled right back. "Yeah, just a little." And then, my stomach growled, loudly. "Or a lot. A lot is good too."

He laughed, and set off down the hallway. When we finally reached the kitchen, It was dark. Leo stepped in, and held out what I could make out to be his hand. I took a step forward and fell right onto a plushy item, the couch. Sudenly, a light was turned on, but it was kind of dim. I looked up at Leo. He was holding fire.

* * *

After I was done with my little freak out episode, we found the actual lights and turned them on. I walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled out a bottled water. Hey, I might be out of this world, but I know what a water bottle is. I sat down at the counter, making myself at home. "So, who knocked up Reyna?" The question came out louder than I meant it too.

Leo stopped what he was doing, and looked up at me, goofy face no longer there. "I did." Way to go Selene. "Oh"

_That's all you can say?_

_Well, what would you expect me to say?_

_Oh, I don't know, SORRY MAYBE I-_

My little brain conversation was cut short when I looked up at _him._

"You." I whisper, my voice echoing inside my head where I left off.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Cliffie. By the way, Don't hate, I love you all. This chapter will be posted on both of my current stories. Now, for the shout outs of my fans from OH, Gods.**

The Invisible Pretender: Thank you, I will take that into consideration.

BritneySolace (Guest): I like lazel too. thanks for reading

William: please, keep your love to yourself, I'm only 13.

**Thanks so much.**


	11. Percy and Annabeth

**Um, thank you to those of you who reviewed me. I am so sorry for not having updated. My laundry room flooded, and that's where my computer is. W are going to have to re-hook it back up, so for now, I am going to use my iPad.**

**Shout outs:**

**The Invisible Pretender**

**William(guest)**

**Random Demigod (guest)**

**Thank you for your support. Here's your story**.

* * *

_Reyna's point of view._

* * *

Piper blabbered endlessly about Selene's adventures while being a star."And that is how Selene was in the basement. I thought that her description sounded a lot like-"

Something clicked" Jason. I think it was Jason." Piper looked up from the magazine she was looking at. "Yeah, but Jason wouldn't hurt a fly, right?"

"I don't know, he has been acting strange lately. He yelled at me last night for getting pregnant."

Piper scooted over to me and held me, and rubbed my back. "You want a drink?"

I nodded, and stood up, carefully avoiding the brushes, hair dryers, and bracelets. When I finally got to the door, Piper rammed into my back. "Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry. I tripped."

"I wonder how."

Piper sighed, and opened the door. As we neared the end of the hallway, we saw Jason opening the door to hear a voice, strangely sounding like Selene's, in a faint whisper.

"You"

She said it like it was a curse, fear trickled in my veins from that one word.

* * *

_Selene's point of view._

* * *

"G-get away- away from me." The man came closer. "D-don't touch me! STAY AWAY!" The last word was said with so much force, that The man flew back**.(oh, yeah. Super powers!)** He stood up and sauntered near me. "How did you get out." He picked me up by my hair. "Who helped you?!" Tears blurred my vision.

Leo stood up. "I did. Jason get off of her."

"Leo, you don't understand, she- "

"Is a human being that doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

Jason dropped me onto the floor and slapped me across the face. I fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The girls cam thundering into the room, with a black haired kid and a blonde running in behind them.

"You're right, Leo. It deserves worse."

The black haired kid pulled the blonde into the room and in front of me. Soon followed by Reyna and Piper. "What is going on here?"

Jason pointed to me. "This bitch is messing with my plans."

The blonde girl tugged on Piper's sleeve, "What's he talking about?" Piper shrugged.

"Jason, you are hereby under house arrest." But it wasn't Percy who told him that, no, it was the blonde girl. She crouched near me and helped me up.

"Hi, my name is Annabeth."

* * *

**And that concludes my awesome chapter.**


	12. Burned

**Okay, I got a lot of reviews. Shout outs:**

**wisdom-of-the-sea: Thank you for your support. **

**Guest: Selene, in this case, is actually a star, not a goddess or titaness, please keep that in mind. But, still, thanks. **

**Guest: Yes, Reyna is carrying Leo's child. **

**Scar the Unicorn (Guest) : the daughter of Poseidon is Selene, her past will be written in another story. **

**Guest: That's okay, young one, all will be explained soon**

**drugan: thank you for following. **

**ligh-Alyssa: thanks. **

**Sorry for not updating in forever. My life has been CRAAAAAAAAZZZZZYYYY!**

* * *

_"Hi, my name is Annabeth."_

* * *

**_Reyna's point of view_**

Annabeth stepped closer to Selene and sized her up before turning to Percy," We need to get I'm to the holding cell. Piper, take her to the medical facilities and see if you can treat her burns."

Selene looked at her arms with a surprised expression on her face, as if she had just noticed she'd been burned.

"Reyna!"

I turned around, "What?"

Leo chuckled at my behavior. "We're going to see that Jason can't get out." I nodded, and walked out of the room, eager to leave.

* * *

**_Selene's point of view_**

As I was being led out of the room and into the infirmary, I noticed that there was no fire or lightning during the argument in the small room. How did I get burned?

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I did this during Language Arts. Thanks! R&R!**


	13. In which we feel useless and emotional

**No one reviewed!D: But, I love you guys anyway. Maybe.O.o. No, seriously, I spent the rest of yesterday afternoon watching Nanalew and Meekakitty videos to make myself feel better. *sigh* Reviews help my heart not hurt... Here you go.**

* * *

**_Selene's point of view._**

As I sat down on the little hospital bed that smelled like rusty iron, Piper wrapped my arm in gauze. "So, where are you guys going anyway?"

"We need to negotiate peace terms with the Roman camp, and we need to have a meeting, so we might have to bring a gift. I don't know what we are going to ask though, so we might have to go on another trip."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, normally we wouldn't let mortals, but, we don't exactly know what to do with you."

"Oh." I looked at my hands, not helping but feel a little out of place.

**_Reyna' point of view_**

"Can you pass me the wrench?" I looked through the toolbox, and then looked in the pocket of his jeans. "Leo, its in your pocket."

He looked down and got it own. He flashed me his famous Leo-crazy grin. "I knew that." I rolled my eyes. "Sure, you did Leo."

Leo got down on his knees and started working on the bottom of the cage. I placed my hand on my stomach, and rubbed. Why? It felt good, that's why. "Hey can you pass my the little box over to the side?"

I silently passed it down. He turned his knee facing me. "Reyna, I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." He opened the box to reveal a simple t elegant sapphire ring with a silver band

jewelry/rings/album-4/13/32.

I looked towards his face with tears in my eyes. A notion that I was surprised and feeling emotion, which you don't normally get to see. "Yes."

* * *

**Okay, I felt that this is where I need to stop, so yeah. The babies are actually at six and a half moths, so we need baby names. I was thinking Aiden for the boy, Lilly for the girl, and I don't know what the other one will be yet, so I will put up a poll with a bunch of baby names that have been suggested. **

**Question: Do you like macaroni? Review Please! I will probably update tommorow. We are getting iPads taken away and back to the school on Friday, so After that, be prepared for spelling mistakes and I might not update as much because my computer is stupid and slow. That was a long rant! Bye you guys, thanks!**

**~ijusttaserdyou**


	14. Poll

**Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was an update. I just wanted to let you know that the poll for this story is up. thanks!**

**~ijusttaserdyou **


	15. Octavian Really?

**Thanks you guys! I love it when I get follows and reviews! Here's the shout outs: coolist27 **

**CottonCandyMonster **

**TheInvisiblePretender**

**Thanks you guys, I appreciate it! On to the story!**

* * *

**_Selene's point of view_**** TIME SKIP TO MEETING WITH GREEKS/ROMANS...**

* * *

A pale sickly looking boy walked to the middle of the roman meeting room (AN/ I don't know what they're called). He turned his head towards Reyna and sneered. I felt my fists curl up, Reyna, Piper, and I had gotten close over the past few weeks. Piper had managed to convince to the talking statue, as snotty as he was, that I wasn't a threat.

I sat next to Piper, who looked as equally pissed that he would look at Reyna like that. As he walked to the middle of the room, he tripped over his too-long purple robe. Most of the crowd chuckled, and I smiled.

He cleared his throat," The Preators, Reyna and Percy, want to have a peace treaty with the Greek and Roman camps. As Augur, the Gods have approved. Apollo gave me a personal message himself," he smirked," to let you know how proud he was of you."

His face set back into that grim line and walked into the crowd. I almost felt bad for the pathetic look on his face, almost.

* * *

**AFTER THE MEETING WAS OVER...**

* * *

I walk out of the meeting room, to be met with the sight of Reyna and Leo sharing a small kiss. Affectionate, but discreet.

The sight of it made my stomach twist. Was this? No. No, no, no, no, no! I do not like-like my best friend's boyfriend/fiancé! Oh. My. Gods.

* * *

**_Reyna's point of view _**

Octavian was the worst public speaker ever. His after speech about how we can't trust the Greeks was two hours long, and I had to call the centurions to keep the yelling down, with all of the people he was riling up. Leo came bounding up to me. "Hey, how'd the meet go?"

"Boring, not much happened."

"Sorry I wasn't there, I was fixing up the ship"

"Why'd you have to fix it?"

"I may have accidentally blown up the kitchen."

"Oh. My. gods, Leo!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure, and neither was burning the macaroni!"

"That was funny." I scoff, even though it was funny. I crack a smile and kiss his cheek. "Yeah," I say softly," That was funny." I coughed, and pulling my hand to my mouth, pain surged through my lungs. Taking my hand down I saw little drops of red here and there, staining my hand.

* * *

**I need baby names! Poll is up! Question: Are you, in your opinion, a good singer?**


	16. Sweet Dreams

***Looks around for enemy haters. Comes out of peeping hole.* Hey guys, I'm sorry I Haven't been writing very much, the thing is… There are no EXCUSES! Well, not any you haven't heard any way. I want to thank all of you for being very supportive anyway.**

**I have gotten reviews, follows and favorites everyday! I'm putting all shout outs at the bottom of the page. Excuse me. *turns away sobbing***

* * *

Reyna's point of view

* * *

After the little splotches of red, I couldn't go to sleep. What if I had Lung Cancer? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Or…I 'm going to the doctor tomorrow any way to get my ultra sound, so, I'll just ask then. Let me tell you, it's not easy being 6 and ½ months pregnant. I'm excited, but nervous. The doctor said that we're having 2 girls and one boy.

"Hey, why are you up this late?" I turned around; it was just Selene.

"Couldn't sleep, how about you?" She looked at the ocean.

"I thought That I might go for a late night swim, but I guess I can't. It's too cold out here anyway." She looked at the water wistfully, her blonde hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"You know, I'd always wanted blonde hair." She turned and smiled at me. "I've always wanted brown hair like yours and Leo's. I thought that without it, I wasn't a true daughter of Poseidon." I gaped. She was a daughter of Neptune? I never knew. And judging by the way no one else mentioned it, they didn't know either. She didn't even look anywhere close to Neptune; more like Minerva, if anything.

"You know I used to wish that I never was a demigod," she turned her head towards me and smiled," but I won't bore you with the details." She turned and left, without another word.

I went and crawled back into bed with Leo, pondering why she didn't want to be a demigod.

* * *

Selene's point of view

* * *

That wasn't really wanting to go for a swim, but how can you say to one of your best friends that your crushing on their boyfriend/fiancée. It's not really supposed to be that way. I guess I'll have to tell somebody soon, because I can't keep this bottled up inside of me for too long. I might explode.

I walk back to my room, feeling bad that I couldn't tell her the truth. I drifted off to sleep, these thoughts buzzing around my head.

~~~~~~~Dream Land~~~~~~

I walked along the ocean, soaking in the sunshine. Apollo walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile and look up to him as his face turns earthen.

Earth man speaks with a raspy voice," _Your time will come soon, young star. You must give a great sacrifice for your new friends to be happy, and for your love to find peace. I repent what I have done to you and your friends in the past, but now, if you are not sent back, time will erase itself and the thread of time will be snipped."_

"But what have I done?"

_"__Nothing, it's what the one with the blue eyes has done. "_

The Earth Lady disappears, and the ground underneath me opens up into a black abyss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Land~~~~~~~~~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Reyna, Leo, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth come in, with concern cast on their faces. Reyna comes and sits on my bed. "Hey, are you going to be alright?"

I nod my head shakily, "Yeah, it was just a dream. Not even real." _Except for the first part._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not bad, not good enough? Tell me. I think I can stand the flames, I'm a big girl. So Shout outs:**

**Fantome775701**

**Emma-sempa****i**

**Violet Voltori**

**Xander Jacobson Son of Athena**

**IcePhoenix12360**

**IzzyQuagmire0907**

**Guests**

**And the one who has been here with me the entire story*sniff sniff*:**

**_The Invisible Pretender_**

**So, Goal for this week: Drink one small can of rootbeer, even if you don't like it and hey! Stop MAKING FACES!**


	17. The End Of Selene's Story

**Hey, This is summer, so you know that I'm not going to be updating as much as I should. Shout outs:**

**Addicted2PercyJ**

**Percylia22**

**Emma-sempai**

**TailsDoll13**

**Ble fotia**

**xXTheDragonRiderXx**

**justbeingahoalove****r**

**OK! On to the story:**

* * *

**Reyna's point of view: ANY IMAGINE DRAGON SONG WOULD WORK FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I'LL LIST THEM FOR WHAT I THINK WOULD WORK BEST FOR WHICH SONGS. NOW ITS 'TIPTOE'**

I walked back from Serene's room feeling like she wasn't telling me all of the story. "Hey", Leo looked at me," Don't you ever feel like… like we're all just pawns in a board game?" Leo looked at me with a weird expression on his face," No, why? Do you?" I shook my head, trying not to look too suspicious. And with that we both got into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Selene's point of view:**

_THE NEXT WEEK, SELENE'S CRUSH GREW INTO SOMETHING MORE, AND IT'S STARTINGTO MAKE HER LIFE VERY INTERESTING._

I stood in the kitchen, fixing a glass of milk, when Leo walked in with Reyna, both having huge grins on their faces. I raised my eyebrows," What's gotten into you guys?" Reyna looks towards me and(if possible) her grin got even bigger. "Well, you know how I thought that I might have lung cancer?" I nodded. "The doctors said that I didn't, and it only happened because I was( This is where she explains, but I was too lazy to say it so here.), so It's not that big of a deal!"

Percy and Annabeth come streaming down the steps. " You guys! We made it!" The others start cheering, while I stand there, confused. "Made it where?" Annabeth glared at Piper," You were supposed to tell her." Piper shook her head," She wouldn't listen."

"Listen to what?" Piper turned towards me, along with everyone else. It wasn't unusual, though. It was starting to become a normal occurrence. "We are on a quest to go save Apollo from the Pit of Souls. Athena said that only a sacrifice can release Apollo, so we're going to sacrifice a horse, which is part of the reason Hazel and Frank aren't coming."

Percy nodded," Yeah, can we go now? Apollo has had all this time, and I can't wait to get back to camp." We all started towards the deck- except for Leo, he went to the control center- and as we came up, we could see the Island of the Dead. And though it was beautiful, I was worried about Apollo. I mean, we were dating, once upon a time. Leo lowered the ship down into the water and sent the anchor down.

* * *

As we left the ship, we could get a bigger view of the island. It was set up like a resort. There was the welcome sign in the front, the hotel behind that, souls set up on the beach to our right, and the little towns and shops on the left. We walked through the welcome center, where the soul- a lady in the business suit -n the front told us that we could check in the hotel after only staying here an hour. Yay!

We walked around the town, asking everyone where the Pit of Souls was, but no one answered. Then it clicked inside my brain. "Hey, guys," they looked at me," Maybe you have to be dead for them to talk to you." Leo creased his forehead in the most adorable way ever! "But, none of us are dead. Someone has to die for them to talk," He glared at Reyna," No, you're pregnant." **DEMONS**

She sighed. "I wasn't going to say that, Leo. I'm not going to kill the kids." Piper steps forward," I'll do it, I mean, my mom will be proud of me." I shake my head. "No, I'll do it. I don't have anything to live for anymore. I have no one I can go to anymore, they're all dead. The person I love doesn't love me back, and I fell from the sky. I guess I know why."

I unsheathed my dagger," So. Try not to have too much fun without me. Okay?" Before any of them could answer or prostest, I took my dagger( that I never told you about) and drove it into my stomach. "NO!" Piper screamed. I fell to the ground, knife in my stomach, a puddle of blood forming around me.

It's funny, when you're dying. You sort of hurt for a second, and then it just tickles. It's like you're not even dying, more like falling asleep. You can hear everyone around you, but they're not really into focus, like A picture that wasn't ready when you took the photo.

The voices are clear, but you can't make out what they're saying. And then you can't hear them at all, and instead you her the one you love most in, or out of the world. For me, that was Apollo. Suddenly, instead of laying near them, I was standing next to him. I guess I didn't really love Leo as much as I did Apollo. I reached forward and grabbed onto his shoulder to turn him around, but I went through him.

I guess he felt it though, because he turned around, eyebrows shooting up higher than I've ever seen them go, and his mouth curved into a smile. "Selene!" He tried to grab my hand, but it just went through me. I manage a smile. "You can go now Apollo. You're free." He smiled," Then what are we waiting for, lets go." I shook my head," I can't Apollo. The pit required a sacrifice to free you and-"

"NO! I thought I told you never to risk your life for me ever again! I thought I said no! Not after last time!" Apollo looked at me with tears shining in his eyes. I smiled, feeling the wetness of tears in mine, too. "Well, I never obey orders anyway. But I'll always love you, and Wait for you." A few tears slipped out from both of us, even though we tried to keep them in.

"Now go, before you get stuck in here forever." He looked at me, tears shining in his eyes about to prostest when I leaned forwards and kissed him back into the portal that was slowly closing. As we broke apart I could hear him screaming my name, and I broke down into sobs. The portal closed as I heard him say, wait for me.

* * *

**Reyna's point of view**

As the portal closed and we got our last view of Selene , she turned grey, and started sobbing, wailing and screaming. But we couldn't hear her anymore. Apollo walked over to her, tears spilling over his and all of our faces, whispered something into her ear, picked her up and walked towards the beach. We followed, silent sobs racking all of our bodies.

He laid her down into the water, closed her eyes, and she dissolved into the water as Apollo turned towards Percy." She was you're sister, you know." He nods and starts to cry harder.

So, that's it then, mission accomplished. We will never forget Selene and the sacrifice she made for the one she loved.

* * *

**No one's point of view**

I guess love sort of has a mind of it's own. You can love someone who you didn't think even knew you existed, or someone who doesn't love you back, but in the end, love will always find a way.

* * *

**This is the end of Falling to Earth, But OH MY G****OD'S will continue in about a month cuz you guys know I won't update. LUV YA! Ijusttaserdyou**


	18. Two and A Half

**Hey guys, I know I said I'll probably updat3 in like a month, but I feel that I owe you more, that and not very many of you are reviewing, though. ****L****. Here's the story:**

* * *

**Reyna's point of view:**

As we made our way back to the ship, I feel a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, but choose to ignore it. I go up the ladder first, being pregnant and all. Apollo offers to try and teleport back to Camp Half Blood. "Um, if you need to get back in time for the triplets to be born, I suggest you go back to camp as soon as possible. I could teleport you if you want, but I might not make it all the way there."

Leo stares at me," You're in labor?!" I look down as feel something slip down my pants," I am NOW!" The pains in my abdomen got stronger."OOOOOOOHHHHH MY G-G-G-GOOOOOOODSSSSS, LLLLLEEEEEEOOOOOO!" I watched as he tried to not panic, Piper and Annabeth led him and Percy out of the room, and Apollo led me to the medic room.

* * *

**Leo's point of view (because I did NOT want to be in Reyna's) in third person**

As the hours seemed to grow longer and the screams from the medic room longer, Leo got more and more nervous. "LEO!" He heard from the medic room. It was Reyna," I'm coming!" Percy tried to stop him," Man, I've seen my fiancé before, and she'll bite my face off if I don't go in there now!" Percy let go of his shoulder and pushed him into the medic room.

It was a mess in there, blood on the blankets, Annabeth trying to calm Reyna down, Piper getting water, and Apollo yelling: Here it comes. I ran to Reyna," Hey, how are you?" _Stupid thing to say._ "HOW AM I DOING?! YOU DID THIS TO ME! AAAAH! YOUR FAULT!"

Apollo looks over,"HEY, the first one's coming! AAAAAAND PUSH!" Reyna just grunts and pushes, sweating. And cue faint.

* * *

**Reyna's point of view**

Childbirth is not easy, and it is not fun, but it **is **worth it, I sat with a beautiful baby girl and a handsome baby boy as Leo woke up. "Hey Mr. Brave. How are you?" Leo cast his eyes to the ground, "Shut up," He looked back up;" Let me see." I smiled," No. Mine." His grin slowly vanished, and my stomach dropped to the ground.

"Where's the other one?" A tear slowly made its way down my cheek as I pointed to the babe in the crib over to the side That Apollo made appear out of nowhere. Leo looked towards it, and then back at me, sadness in his eyes," She- she didn't..," I shook my head. Leo sat next to me on my hospital bed, leaned over and hugged me, each getting the other's shoulders wet.

When we pulled back, we wiped our eyes and Leo smiled;" But we have two beautiful children here with us, right?" I hiccupped and smiled," Yeah," I looked down," they are." "What about Sarah, James, and Selene?" pointing to the crib, the boy and then the girl. I smiled. "I like that." And with that I gave him a peck on the cheek. Piper came in and peeked around the door, brow creased. Where's the other one?" And then everyone tumbled in with a boatload of questions.

* * *

**Apollo's 3****rd**** person point of view**

_What A family huh, Selene?_ He looked up to the sky, a tear finding its way down his cheek as he sent his love to his beloved above. From bloew you could hear screaming: Oh, GODS,LEO! _What a family_.


End file.
